


Sleep?

by furiouscatlover



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :(, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Memories, Narcolepsy, Neighbors, Trauma, Virtual Reality, i guess bipolar saihara, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: Ouma doesn't want to remember the events that happened in the Killing Game. The rest of them had scattered all around the world, hiding from being found.As it turns out, Saihara was next door.(spoilers for chapter 5 of ndrv3)(OumaSai/ SaiOuma Oneshot)





	Sleep?

(Ouma's P.O.V.)

"So, Momota-chan, will you join me?" I grinned, ignoring the sharp pains in my arm and on my back.

Kaito sighed. "Yeah. Just give me the fucking antidote already."

Everything was falling into place.

We set up the camera quickly, but my time was running out. Hurriedly, we finished and I lied down beneath the compresser.

My eyes started closing, and sleepiness washed over my body.

_'Oh god oh fuck no not now...'_  I thought, trying to fend off sleep. But it was too late. 

I had a nice dream, a dream of a family. Someone was smiling and laughing as we held hands and hugged our children, sending a short dark blue haired girl off to school. She smiled and told us goodbye, then ran off.

Wait. 

Dark blue hair?

I looked at the person who was next to me. Navy blue hair, but their face was blurred. I heard a feminine voice and felt confused.

"I lo-" The person started, but I felt myself being ripped from sleep and back into the real world.

Pain greeted me, pressure cracking and snapping my bones. I somehow managed not to scream as I felt my life slipping away. I remembered the person and though of one name.

Saihara.

I woke up, breathing hard and terror pulsing in my head. I was in a hospital. A beep went off and suddenly doctors and nurses ran over to me, talking and speaking gibberish and asking me things. But I didn't understand what they were saying. It was all drowning out. 

How was I alive? I asked, but they didn't stop talking.

I felt my body grow heavy as I closed my eyes, drifting into consciousness.

My eyes opened, and I was greeted with Shuichi's face. My heart fluttered as I struggled to keep my eyes open. When I finally was able to stay awake, I smiled.

"Hello, Saihara-chan! Did you miss me?" I asked.

Shuichi blinked.

"Saihara? Helloo?"

I wondered how long I had slept this time. I kept staring and Shuichi began forming into a nurse.

Oh. 

My mind was playing tricks on me.

The nurse gently spoke to me. "Um, h-hello... I'm going to be c-checking on you, then y-you can leave. There's an apartment for you ready."

I frowned a little, but nodded. She took my blood, checked my heartbeat and some other stuff I was too drowsy to remember.

I remembered nothing really after that, up until I walked inside my new apartment. The people had explained something about how the Killing Game was a Virtual Reality, and how we didn't really die.

That didn't stop us from being traumatized.

The apartment was small, obviously. It was furnished, with a couch and a TV. I didn't have anything except the clothes on me, so I sat down on the couch and sighed.

After unconsciousness took hold, and I woke up, my stomach growled. My hair felt greasy but I simply slid on a black jacket that I had with me, and I walked out, not bothering to lock the door. 

I walked to a small supermarket, picking up one loaf of bread and a few instant ramen noodle cups. 

"Fuck," I whispered, remembering I didn't have any money.

Looking around to see if anyone was looking, I stuffed the food in my jacket and walked out of the store.

No one had seen me.

I sighed once I got home and ate a slice of bread, then sat down on the couch. I didn't bother going into the bedroom and started thinking about the Killing Game.

Before, all I remembered was pain, from burns to scrapes to cuts to sharp pains. I remembered one other thing, and that was Danganronpa. 

With the money provided after winning, I could've moved out of my parent's house.

Sleepiness was brought upon me, but I pushed it away in a fog of hazy protest. I angrily stood up, frowning. Wasn't I supposed to receive money? How did they expect me to survive?

Sighing, I decided to let myself sleep.

The next week I received the money. It was enough to set me for life. I didn't ever really use it unless I bought food, which usually never happened.

I could never sleep enough, apparently. Anytime I attempted to get something productive done, I'd get tired, or I would just sit down and stare at things.

Thinking about the Killing Game.

About everyone.

Months had passed, maybe years. I wasn't keeping track of time. I went outside and, yawning, I walked to the supermarket.

A tall, navy haired boy in an aisle was half-heartedly picking up foods and putting them back.

My heart stopped in my chest.

"Saihara-chan," I whispered.

He didn't turn. Good.

I followed him as he walked around the store, finally deciding on some American chips. Shuichi walked to the counter, paid, and left.

I inhaled and forgot all about food as I walked behind him. He seemed very out of it, so he didn't see me. And if he did, I doubted he would want to talk to me.

After what I did.

I noticed that Shuichi was going in the same direction I lived. Confusion spread in my mind as he walked right up to my door, but passed it and walked in the door next to mine.

Shuichi was my neighbour?!

I almost walked in his home and tackled him, but I restrained myself and went into my own house. Not until I was inside and thinking of ways to speak to him did I remember I forgot food.

Then, an idea hit me. I could invite him over for dinner. Almost bursting with excitement for the first time in a while, I skipped back to the store and bought American spaghetti.

Smiling, I paid and ran back.

I placed a written note down in front of Shuichi's door, my stomach churning in anxiety. Nothing had been able to make me feel this way in a while. Sleepiness hit as soon as I walked in my house, but I fended it off, smiling with glee.

Waiting was difficult, so I somehow ended up falling asleep. When I woke up, I immediately opened my door and found a note lying for me.

**_Dear Neighbour,_ **

_**I will join you for dinner, if you'd like. Tomorrow at 7pm would be best for me.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Shuichi Saihara.** _

I hugged the note tightly, afraid this chance would slip away. Confusion sank in as I wondered what day it was. Checking my old, cracked phone, it was already tomorrow, at 5pm. That meant enough time to prepare for Shuichi.

I excitedly made the pasta, giddy and smiling. By the time I finished, there was a knock on my door.

Perfect.

I opened the door to a tired looking Shuichi. His eyes widened and he gasped.

I grinned.

"Hey, Saihara-chan. It's cold outside, come on in!"

He stood there in a daze until I said that, then he walked in.

I made him sit down and I served him his food. Gingerly, he picked at his food. I put some food on my plate and sat down across from him.

Silence hung in the air.

I attempted to figure out what was going on in his mind. Was he upset? Was he pleased to see me?

Flashes of memories popped in my mind from the Killing Game.

Late nights spent hugging and embracing. Fucking and pleasing.

Staying up until 5am figuring out who the mastermind was. Hiding in dark closets to make out.

Sneaking into each other's rooms, just to lie down next to someone late at night.

Kisses and promises that we would end this Killing Game together, and that we'd get married and raise a family.

I shook my head. Shuichi seemed to be thinking about that.

He cleared his throat.

"U-Um," he started, but his voice sounded like he hadn't used it in forever. Shuichi tried again. "How have y-you been?"

"Sleepy as usual," I said, telling the truth. He was one of the only people who knew about it. Everyone else just assumed that I had slept to no end, which was accurate enough.

More silence.

"I'm sorry about your... end," Shuichi said finally, setting down his fork. He hardly touched his food.

I smiled, yet I felt tears started to spill over. "I got what I deserved."

Regret for inviting him over so soon developed.

Shuichi frowned. "I wouldn't say t-that."

I hummed, finishing my food and setting my fork down. I didn't want this to be as awkward as it was.

"I still love you," I said stupidly.

Shuichi looked up in surprise. A disgusted look creeped on his face. He began laughing.

"Really? And you excepted I did as well?"

"Not really." Tears had begun making their way down my face, tickling my cheeks.

Shuichi stood up and began leaving. A heavy feeling sat itself in my chest.

"Please don't go," I whispered weakly, standing up and slowly making my way to him.

He sneered, taking a step away from me. "If you can keep youself awake, sure."

The door shut, and I was already on the floor.

I woke up to blood on the floor. Standing up, I saw the food on the table and remembered what had happened. My head pounded with pain, so I went to the bathroom.

My nose had been bleeding, but I didn't feel any urge to wipe off the dried blood. Walking back, I sat down and started staring at the wall. Sadness, anger, and frustration burned in my mind. Memories from the Killing Game reoccurred.

_Kirumi had just been executed. Her cries of justice were ringing through my ears._

_I had somehow lasted the trial without falling asleep. Kirumi was one of the only people who didn't treat me like garbage. And she was gone._

_Sadness weighed me down, but sleepiness ran even deeper. I hardly kept my eyes open as I ran back to my room. I couldn't sleep though, and that was what was bothering me. After hours of tossing, turning, and hardly dozing, my legs felt restless and weird._

_I stood up and saw the small clock read 2am. The door creaked as I pushed it, then again as I closed it. The hallway was silent except for my footsteps. I walked down the stairs and reached Shuichi's room._

_Taking out a pin, I easily unlocked his door with ease, hearing the click and opening the door. I lied down on the bed next to Shuichi, hearing him rouse awake._

_"Ouma-kun?" I hugged him, sticking my face in his chest and inhaling his scent._

_"Mh..." I said._

_"Couldn't sleep?" He asked._

_"I can now..." Drowsiness finally took over. He chuckled sleepily, pressing a kiss to my forehead._

I was pretty sure it had been a week, and I still hadn't moved. Tears had dried on my face, but more had replaced them over and over. I wasn't hungry. And I was tired, but I didn't sleep. My hair was greasy and from crying and screaming my throat was raw, but I didn't move.

Then there was a knock on the door.

I didn't get up until a voice asked. I didn't want to get up, but my body was moving to it's own accord. I opened the door to see a distressed Shuichi.

"Ouma-kun, oh god, I'm s-so sorry, I..." He started, but ended up crying.

I didn't have any energy to speak, so I waited until he could continue.

"I've been so weird lately! T-There's this other side of me that keeps appearing! I-I didn't mean anything I said, holy shit I..." 

I hugged him tightly, letting him cry.

"I forgive you," I whispered in his ear, my voice cracking.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent that took about 3 weeks jesus i've been so busy with stuff and i wanna thank you all for being patient with me. the new stars and saturn rings chapter will take a while because i'm writing another oneshot and my friend and i are re-writing nerve and we're in the process of that. not to mention i'm about to start a comic based on my fnaf au.
> 
> oh and my apologies for the amount of ooc-ness and horrible writing... there isn't really that much about narcolepsy that i could understand because it gets so into detail about the chemistry of it and honestly i'm really lazy so i hoped you enjoyed it a little??????


End file.
